What's Wrong with Cameron
by Moore Unique Stories
Summary: Cameron shows up with a back eye, and then gets a threatening phone call. possibly housecameron ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Cameron's Being Abused?

Gegory House limped his way into the hospital on a bright sunny day, but he did not see it that way, instead he saw the bad day ahead of him where he will either be working on an extremely boring case or be forced by Cuddy to work in the Clinic. He got to the elevator and, there to his disliking, he was face to face with Cuddy.

"Just the person I was looking for," exclaimed Cuddy with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really, because I definitely did not want to see you." He said stepping into the elevator.

"I want you to work on a case, I know you are going to say it is boring but the patient is a big donor to this hospital and he has requested you."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He just has a bad cough really, and has been sleeping in." While Cuddy said this House gave her one of those glares that says, 'you have got to be kidding me.' Unfortunately, she wasn't.

"Fine, I'll take it," Said House.

"What, just like that?"

"Yes, because this means I can send my ducklings out of my office for about an hour so I can have some time to myself."

Then he stepped out of the elevator and rushed over to his office. When he walked, all of his ducklings were sleeping and he noticed that Cameron had a black eye. So to wake her up he limped over to her and put slight pressure on the bruise.

"Ouch!" she screamed, waking up Chase and Foreman. "What did you do that for?"

"I did it so you would wake up, now what did you do to your eye?" he asked, and then put on his fake pouting face, "New boyfriend being abusive?"

"No, I was tired this morning and I couldn't focus my eyes and walked into my bed room door."

House started laughing, "That must have been a good sight." He said, still laughing.

She then gave him that look that only she could pull off and he stopped laughing and started mumbling to himself about her being a party pooper.

"Anyways, I give you the common cold." he said handing them the patients file, "The only reason he is here is because he is a big donor and Cuddy doesn't want to get him mad. So why don't you go run off and play doctor and leave the big daddy alone in his office."

So the ducklings filed out when Cameron's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said answering her phone.

"Hi, it's me." Someone answered on the other line, "I want you to come home right now, unless you want a worst punishment than getting that black eye from me this morning."

"I'll be right there." She said, hiding up the fear in her voice, so that her colleagues had nothing to worry or be suspicious about, then hung up her phone.

"Going somewhere?" asked House.

"Yeah, do you mind if I have a personal hour?"

"As long as you tell me where you are going."

"I just need to meet someone at my house." With that she rushed out of the room and headed down the hall way, leaving all three of the guys giving each other a questioning glare.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron found herself at her house with her ex-boyfriend from 10th grade in her living room giving her that glare that scared her to death. The night before, he had hit her for having to work late, giving her the very unattractive black eye.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" he asked with his low voice, making her heart race more than it already had been.

"There was a lot of traffic, sorry." She just got out of her mouth.

"You took to long; I think you deserve a whipping." He said, making her almost have a heart attack, as he picked up a belt that had spikes on it. He than walked over to her and pushed her over and she tried to crawl away, but she wasn't fast enough and he took a swing with his belt at her.

She cried out and so he swung again, but this time it was too much pain for her and she passed out. Seeing what he had done, he ran out of the apartment and ran as fast as he could and drove off, leaving her there. Lucky for her, a concerned neighbor called the police, saying she heard someone cry out in pain but she was too scared to go check.

Soon an ambulance had picked Cameron up and took her to, no where else than, PPTH. As soon as she had been delivered, House and the two other ducklings had been paged 'Cameron in ER.' They all rushed down there but were told to go to the ICU. There they found Cameron in a hospital gown, passed out in one of the beds.

"What happened?" asked all of the three men in unison, towards on of the nurses.

"The police said they thought she was abused." She said, but quickly changed to a more positive side, "But she is going to be fine, just look at her chart.

They all fought for the chart, but of course, House won.

"It says that she was most likely whipped with a belt with spikes and had passed out from the pain, it also says she should be waking up…" he slurred for a second looking up at the clock, "right about now."

They all looked at her hopefully and saw that she was staring at them, probably not wanting to talk after hearing him read off the exact thing that had happened to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Chase, with the most concerned facial expression she had ever seen on him.

"My back is throbbing with pain." She was just able to get out.

"No surprise there." stated Foreman, "who did this to you?

"I don't know, I don't remember anything." She lied, not wanting to talk about it. Unfortunate for her though, House was able to read her.

"So I'm assuming you also don't remember who hit you last night either." He said giving her a concerned look that surprised her.

"I told you, I walked into my door." She lied.

"Yeah right." House said, "and these pills I've been popping are just candies. You have perfect eyesight; you didn't walk into a door. Look, you aren't in 6th grade anymore, you know it isn't right to be protecting whoever did this to you.

All three of them gave her an even more concerned glare now that all of them knew she was hiding something. Because of this, tears started to form and she tried to hold them back but had no success. So instead, she hung her head.

"My-my tenth grade boyfriend somehow found out where I lived and broke into my apartment while I was at work. I walked into my apartment and found him sitting on my couch. He than told me to be quiet and I was, and then he said that he was staying here for a while, whether I liked it or not and to go to my room and go to bed, he told me that in the morning he wasn't going to see me because he was planning to sleep in. So I went quietly to my room, not even realizing what was going on out of fear, and before I closed my door, he said 'oh yeah, also get home early tomorrow, or you will pay. And I did leave early but he said I was late and gave me this black eye." At this point she couldn't say anything because she broke out crying.

Then House motioned for all of them to leave because he thought it would be better for her to be alone before they go deeper into her story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own House**

**I know this is a short chapter...**

House and the two ducklings found themselves back in the conference room in silence, all the facts about what had happened to Cameron the day before ringing through there heads. They all couldn't believe, that of all people, Cameron didn't speak up. She is always talking about how people need to stand up for themselves such as the girl who they thought that had been sexually assaulted by her father. She was always trying to make things perfect, yet here she is, not telling a soul that she was being abused by a person she hadn't seen in years.

Finally, the silence was broken when the ducklings pagers went off. On both of there pagers it signaled 'problem with Cameron'. They didn't need to be told twice, they were out of there in a heartbeat and House followed slightly behind because of his leg.

When they got to Cameron's room they found her screaming frantically in her bed while nurses were holding her down.

"Get away from me Nick!" she was screaming while the team came in to help hold her down, "Don't touch me!"

When one of the nurses sedated her, House and the ducklings past worried glances.

"It seams that my theory that 'everybody lies' comes through for me."

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

As soon as Cuddy found out about what happened in Cameron's room, she raced towards the conference room looking for some answers. She stormed through the door to find the men in silence, thinking over what just happened in there colleagues room.

"What happened?" asked Cuddy, out of breath.

"I was just wondering if the duckling or I were allowed to do a rape kit on you know who?" House blurted out, and everyone turned to stare at him in disbelief.


	4. STORY ABANDONED

**SORRY THIS STORY WAS ABONDENED BECAUSE I GOT TO MANY BAD REVIEWS AND RAN OUT OF IDEAS!!!!**

**ONCE AGAIN... I AM SORRY TO ANYONE WHO LIKED THE STORY!!!!**


End file.
